


Wonderland [podfic]

by paraka



Series: Becoming a Universe Within [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Character Development, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Threesome, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kris auditioned for Idol, Katy never dreamed he'd make the Top 13, much less be crowned the winner. But if she was unprepared for that, it was nothing compared to meeting Adam. First in a series.</p><p>A podfic of Wonderland, written by ChooseToLive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChooseToLive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooseToLive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102287) by [ChooseToLive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooseToLive/pseuds/ChooseToLive). 



> Today is the wonderful choosetolive's birthday! As a surprise, I made her a podfic.

**Downloads:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Becoming%20a%20Universe%20Within%201%20-%20Wonderland%20by%20choose2live-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Becoming%20a%20Universe%20Within%201%20-%20Wonderland%20by%20choose2live-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 17:20


End file.
